


Who Are You

by christxn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, I love me preath angst, don't expect quick updates tho but i will try my best, so expect a lot of angst!!!!, this fanfic is inspired by the movie I just watched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christxn/pseuds/christxn
Summary: Tobin moved to Palos Verdes Estates of the LA. She wanted to join her high school's girl's soccer team but she is struggling with her sexuality because of the girl. That girl is Christen Press who is making Tobin struggle. Christen makes her feel like she is in the heaven when they are alone. However she acts a completely different person when they are around their friends. Christen treats her like a shit.Tobin likes Christen even though Christen treats her awful.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin was standing in the stands with the dim lights, watching the match between her new high school she just transferred last week and the other high school. The score was 3-0, winning. Tobin doesn’t play soccer but she really wanted to. She needed to figure out how to get in the team this late. She’s thinking of asking the coach of the girl’s soccer team if she could join to watch the practices and learn how to play soccer that way. 

The ref blew the whistle to signal the game was over and pointed to the winning team. Tobin smiled at her high school’s girl’s soccer team, more at the beautiful olive girl with pale green eyes she had ever met who scored a hattrick tonight. 

_ Wow. She is so beautiful. _

Tobin was standing outside of the locker room, waiting for the coach to request. Tobin can’t help it but took a peek inside of the locker room as the players walked out of the building. Tobin was about to open the door but someone opened the door first, revealing it was the pale green eyed girl she was looking at for the whole match. The girl glared at Tobin for a quick second, making Tobin feel imitated by her. She bumped her out of her way causing Tobin’s back slam on the wall. 

The freckled girl saw it all. She walked over to Tobin who was still staring at her crush. “Sorry about that. Don’t mind her.” Tobin gave her a tight smile. “May I help you?” The freckled girl looked at Tobin, waiting for her to say something. 

“Oh. Um. Could I see your coach?” Tobin stuttered on her words. 

“Coach Wambach?” 

“Yes if that’s the coach of the girl’s soccer team. Could I see her?” Tobin seemed desperate to the freckled girl who was raising her eyebrow at her. She looked up and down at her. Tobin seemed a fragile girl with a lean body.

“Why?” She questioned Tobin. 

“Because I want to join the team to watch you guys practicing and maybe I can learn how to play soccer.”

“Hold on. To learn how to play soccer?” The freckled girl chuckled but stopped when she saw the look on the younger girl’s face. “Wait. You deadass serious?” Tobin nodded. She sighed. “Look, kid. I don’t know that will work. You have to be really good at soccer or otherwise you couldn’t make it to the team.”

“Then can I watch the practice?” 

“I don’t see a problem with that but man you gotta ask Coach Wambach. She’s insanely strict with practices. Good luck with that, kid. What’s your name?” 

“Tobin Heath.”

“I am Kelley O’Hara.” 

“I know. I watched today’s game. You’re really good.” Kelley raised her eyebrow at her then smiled. 

She patted on her shoulder as she walked away. “Good luck with Coach Wambach for letting you in.”

Tobin stared at Kelley walking toward the parking lot. Tobin knows Kelley has a point about not making it to the team if she never played soccer. Tobin doesn’t know why she felt the need to play soccer. She never watched the soccer game until tonight’s match. She just wanted to.

She finally saw the tall short hair woman walking out of the locker room after waiting for a while. “Are you Coach Wambach?” 

The woman turned around to face the girl. “Yes, that’s me. What’s up?”

“Can you let me in the team or at least let me watch the practices? I know it’s late but I am new. I-I just moved here last we-”

“Easy there. I am sorry but no way. The practices are off limit but the players. I am sorry, kid.” Wambach gave her a sincere smile and walked away. 

“Please! I can help you with anything! I can be the watergirl. Anything!” Tobin begged, stopping the coach in her tracks. Tobin watched her shoulders slumped down. 

“Kid. What’s your name?”

“Tobin.”

“Tobin. Fine. But if you mess up or interrupt the practice. You’re out. No warning.” Tobin furiously nodded. 

_ Oh my god. I am making a fool of myself. Me begging.  _

“Ok. I will see you at the practice then.”

-

She arrived at home super late, flopping on her bed. Closing her eyes and all she saw was the olive skin girl with beautiful pale green eyes glaring at her to the death. She opened her eyes right away. 

_ Why am I thinking about her?  _

“Tobin Powell Heath!” 

_ Shit _

She lifted herself off the bed, found her angry mother at the doorway. “Tobin, where were you?! I was so worried.”

“Mom. I was at the soccer game at the high school.” Her mom sighed and facepalmed.

“My dear, please tell us where you are going next time. Don’t scare us like that.” Her mom kissed her forehead. “I love you sweetie.” Tobin closed her eyes to feel the love from her mom.

“I love you too.” Tobin gave her a small smile, looking at her mom leaving the room and shut the door. She let herself fall on the bed again. 

She’s excited for the practice. She’s looking forward to watching girls practicing and hope she could participate then join the team. She smiled at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is inspired by the movie I just watched. I won't say the name of the movie until the last of the chapter because it seems it is the right thing to do to me. This series will be short! 
> 
> I hope I won't ditch this like I did with the other one, the Inseparable Bonds which you should check it out and I am slowly working on the chapter 7!! 
> 
> Oops back to the track. I am excited for this series. It won't be like "awww fluff" bullshit. I feel like I do good with sad sad sad preath shit. I love it so much. I don't know why. I love me happy preath but there is something about angst preath. Yeah good luck with this ride!
> 
> \- J


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Tobin's first day of her school as a junior. Tobin looked at her humongous high school. She looked around her surroundings. She recognized a few girls from the soccer match last night. She was unsure if she should go introduce herself or leave them alone. She decided to leave them alone. She went inside 

Wow.

It’s fancy inside. She had been here once but not this area. The color of the lockers were black and gold, looking like a candy cane but in a goth fashion. The hallway was wide enough to not feel so crowded. She’s not sure what she was doing, she’s just standing in the middle of school.

“Yo, Tobin, is that you?” She heard her name from the behind. She turned around to find Kelley smirking. “Hey kid.” 

“Hi.” Tobin looked at two people next to Kelley she hadn’t met yet. “Oh, she’s the girl I was telling you about. She wanted to join the soccer team even though she never touched a ball before.” Kelley jokes. “This is Ashlyn and Emily but we call her Sonny.”

Both greeted. 

“Cool, we will see you later.” Kelley and her friends left. 

Tobin grabbed the paper with her schedule and looked around. She should ask Kelley for her help then she saw the olive girl she had been thinking all night at the locker. Tobin slowly walked towards her. 

“Hey, I am a new student. Could you help me with finding my class?” Tobin nervously asked. The olive girl looked at her up and down. Tobin stood still, staring at her. 

She shut her locker close. “Fine. What class?” She asked.

“Um,” Tobin looked at her schedule even though she already knew what class she was going to. The girl imitated her. A lot. “History. Room 310.” She looked at the girl. “My name is Tobin.”

“It is right next to my class. Follow me.” The girl started to walk away with Tobin trailing behind her. “My name is Christen. When did you move?”

“Last week.” Christen glanced back at Tobin with a glazed expression on her face. “You have History class. You’re a junior, aren’t you?” Tobin nodded. “I am a senior. Welcome to Palos Verdes Peninsula High School. Enjoy your time here.” Christen said in a monotone voice, making Tobin think she was being sarcastic but it didn’t stop Tobin to thank her for the welcome. Christen scoffed. “You’re too nice.” They walked up to the third floor without any word spoken between the girls. Tobin found it as an exercise. Walking to the third floor for her first period at 7:30 in the morning sounded tiring. 

“That’s your class right there,” Christen pointed “Well see you later.” She walked into the room next to her class. Tobin walked in the classroom and saw Emily, who she just met no more than 10 minutes ago, sitting in the back, chatting with people. Emily looked up and grinned. “Tobin! Come here!” Tobin looked around then walked to Emily’s desk.

“Sit right there. You’re sitting with me.” It was more a demand than a question. “This is Tobin. She’s the girl Kelley was talking about!” Tobin took a desk in front of Emily’s desk.

“Bold of you.” The dirty blonde halfly jokes. “There is no way Coach Wambach let you in.”

“She did.” Tobin quickly said. “Well not in the team. I will be helping her with the practice.”

Emily’s jaw dropped then looked at her friends then looked back at Tobin. “You kidding?” Tobin shook her head. 

“Holy shit. That’s unheard of Coach Wambach,” the pale girl said, “did you bribe her or something?”

“Hey! Welcome to the team.” Emily held up her fist for a fist bump which Tobin gladly did. 

“Hi I am Rose. That’s Sam,” Rose pointed to the tall dirty blonde who hadn’t talked yet, Sam softly smiled at Tobin, “and that’s Lindsey. You will meet Mal soon enough. She’s always late.”

Tobin felt comfortable around them and she likes that. Making new friends won’t be an issue for Tobin. Emily was talking about her visit in Georgia during the winter break, babbling how that she and her twin sister accidentally flipped their uncle’s golf cart by trying to drive off the snow ramp. Right as the bell rang, she heard someone yell “I am here!” from outside of the classroom. A teacher gave her a stern look but let her take her seat. The girl gave her a sheepishly smile and walked over to Tobin and the girls. She looked at Tobin with a confused expression on her face.

“Hey?” She sat down next to Emily. “Dude, that’s Tobin.”

“Was she the girl Kelley telling us about?” Emily nodded. 

“Hi, I am Mal.” She stuck her hand out for a handshake. Tobin shook her hand. “Hi,” Tobin smiled.

-

It had been a long day for Tobin. Meeting some girls from the girl’s soccer team through classes. She had the first half of her schedule with Emily. Emily naturally took her under her wing like she was one of her old friends. Tobin was glad but Emily can be too much for her introverted self but then an extrovert tends to adopt an introvert to balance each other. 

“I wouldn’t dare to buy pasta meals. They are usually undercooked unless you like your pasta crunchy.” She heard Kelley’s voice behind her. “Pizza is the safe bet and follow me.” Tobin grabbed a greasy pepperoni pizza and a Coke bottle. Tobin followed Kelley to the table filled with the girls including Christen who was smirking at her, causing an uneasy feeling of butterflies in her guts. 

“Hey this is Tobin. The girl who wanted to get in our team.” 

“Hi.” That came out as a soft whisper. “I already met some of them. Rose, Sam, Lindsey, Mal, and um Christen.”

“Cool! That’s Alex, Allie, and Ali. The triple Alexandras. Thank god they all got different nicknames, not just old lame ‘Alex’. No offense, Alex.” Alex rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. “Tierna the prodigy. She’s the first freshman to get on the varsity team. Kristie, Sam’s big sis. Syd the kid. And Whitney. You will meet a few in the practice. We are missing Alyssa, Megan, Abby, and Crystal.” Tobin waved. 

“How did you get Coach Wambach to let you in?” Allie was the one who asked. Christen scoffed. “I bet she had to beg. On her knees. Did you?” Christen looked into Tobin’s eyes. Kelley gave her a quick glare. 

“Well I kind of did beg her to let me in for practice. I told her I can be anything. I can do anything to help her.” Tobin rubbed the back of her neck.

“Told ya.” 

“Where are you from?” Tierna asked, sitting between Christen and Mal.

“I am from New Jersey. Born and raised. My dad got a new job here. So here we are.” 

The silence fell on the table. Everyone was eating their lunch. Tobin looked at everyone. Some were chatting in their small bubble. Tobin’s heart started to flutter when she looked at Christen who was looking at Tobin. Christen gave her a small smile while everyone was busy. Tobin observed her facial features and she was in awe of her beauty. Tobin looked at her lips. Her lips look so soft and kissable. She quickly looked up at her eyes. Her beautiful pale green with gold brown ring around the pupil. 

Tobin knew something was up with her. She can’t seem to have her to like boys. She’s questioning her sexuality for a while, she was unsure if it was just a phase or she does like girls. 

Christen was going to make her life difficult even more and Tobin knew it. She’s not prepared for what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Christen DIDN'T go to that high school. I felt that school is a perfect school for everyone and I liked the color. 
> 
> I know it seems off with Christen being a bitchy and Tobin being so different from Chill Tobin we know. I hope that doesn't scare y'all away. I want something different. I am excited for Christen being so rude to Tobin, to be honest. It's weird, I know. 
> 
> It'll be in Tobin's POV all the time. No POV from Christen. An element of surprise, mayhaps? 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this even though it's something different from a typical Preath fanfic. They're wonderful fanfics. I love them. I was like hey why not angst Preath? I didn't know what to write the plot until I watched the movie which inspired this. 
> 
> ANYWAYS thank you for kudos!!! I love youuuu. 
> 
> \- J


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin met the whole soccer team at the practice a week ago. Tobin did everything Coach Wambach told her to, trying to prove to her she can do anything to stay in the ‘team.” Wambach was starting to like her, she could use her help. Wambach told her it won’t be a paid job since Tobin volunteered to help. Tobin understood that. 

On a chilly Friday after school, Tobin was sitting on the bench, watching the girls doing the don’t feed the monkeys drill. She smiled at Christen laughing when she interrupted Kelley’s pass causing Kelley groaned. She wanted to know Christen more, she was craving her attention. She felt the bench shifted, she looked over to the person who sat next to her. Emily nods her head at Tobin. 

“Just taking a quick break.” She sounded out of the breath. Tobin would be if she’s practicing. Practices seem insanely tough. Tobin grabbed a bottle from the grass and gave it to Emily. “Thanks Tobin. Hey I am hosting a hangout thing at my place after the practice. Everybody will be there. You can come over if you want to.” Emily lives across the street. Emily is Tobin’s ride. 

“Yeah, I will see you there.” 

“Awesome.” Emily gave her two thumbs up then went back to the drills. 

-

Emily’s driving back home with Tobin in the passenger seat. Emily glanced over at Tobin who was looking outside of the window, in her thoughts. “Whatcha thinkin?” 

Tobin opened her mouth then closed, not sure if she wanted to tell Emily what she had been thinking for over a week. Christen Press has been living in her mind all week even though she was being a bitch to her sometimes since Tobin first saw her on the field. Something about Christen Press. She makes Tobin crazy, there are no words to use to describe the way she makes her feel. She had imagined how her lips feel like. She wanted to stop to think that way. What about God? What about her faith and loyalty to God? Isn’t gay a sin? Can she be Christian and gay? She has so many questions. 

She looked at Emily and asked herself if she could trust Emily. She decided she does and was about to tell her. “You don’t have to talk about it if you are not comfortable to talk about it. I am here. Ok?” Tobin nodded, she still wanted to tell her.

“Are you Christian?” Emily tilted her head then nodded. 

“Yes. Why did you ask?”

Tobin pursed her lips. “And you are gay?” 

“Yes.”

“How?” 

“What do you mean how? How am I gay?”

“And Christian. What about the bible? What about God?” The realization hit Emily. Emily pulled over and parked in the random parking lot. She turned her body towards Tobin who looked around but her, unsure if she offended Emily. Emily sighed.

“Are you struggling with your sexuality?” Emily bluntly asked her. Emily just knew. “It is okay to be gay and Christian. There is nothing wrong with it. You know the bible is translated thousands of times if not millions.” She scoffed. “The translation screwed it up. I love God but there is no way the bible is 100 percent accurate. The real Christians love everyone no matter what. Judging people is a sin. Wearing a jean is a sin. Screw the bible.” Emily tried to lighten her up and it’s working because Tobin softly laughed. “Hey I am here if you need to talk to someone.” Emily gave her a soft smile. Tobin was glad to have her as a friend.

They arrived at Emily’s house. Tobin told her she will be back in a bit for the hangout. Emily gave her a gun finger, her signature sign. Tobin walked across the street then took her shoes off when she got inside or she would be yelled at. The living room smelled really good. 

“Hi Tobin. How was your school?” Her mom’s voice came from the kitchen.

“It was okay as usual. What are you making?” Tobin walked into the kitchen, looking at batter. Tobin loved her baking. Baking was one of her mom’s hobbies. 

“Sugar cookies.”

“With sprinkles?” Tobin hopefully asked. 

“With sprinkles. Just like your favorite.” Her mom smiled at Tobin. 

“I will be at Emily’s house. I might be home late.” Her mom gave her an ok nod. Tobin went to her room to take a quick shower and changed her outfit. She put her white t-shirt and black jeans on. She quickly brushed her damp hair before going back to Emily’s house. She grabbed her jacket then walked across the street. She took a deep sigh at the front door but someone already opened the door. “Saw you on the ring.” Emily pointed to the camera outside of the door frame. She grabbed her inside. They went downstairs, to her surprise, almost the whole team was already here. Everyone greeted her. 

“Christen and Kelley are on their way.” Megan informed us. Tobin’s stomach flopped just at the mention of Christen’s name. Tobin wished she didn't feel that way about Christen but at the same time, she does. Tobin never had a single conversation with Christen, not even a hi from her. She’d receive nothing than a glare or Christen would look her up and down with zero emotion. 

“Yo Tobs,” Ashlyn says “who do you think is the best player?” Tobin looks at everyone, doesn’t want to offend anyone or hurts their feelings. “Don’t worry about it. We won’t be mad.”

“Well. Please remember I learned a lot of things about soccer since I ‘joined the team,’” Tobin air quotes joined, “A keeper, I would say Alyssa. I like her style. No offense Ashlyn but you made me anxious when you were standing in the middle of the field last game. You’re a great goalkeeper but your style scares me.” Everyone roared and laughed “A defender. Oh it gotta be Becky. One hundred percent. No question. Tierna comes second, by the way. A midfielder, oh this is tough one.” Tobin thinks a bit. “It’s between Lindsey and Julie. They are both great.” Tobin hears them saying ‘yeah’ ‘I agree.’ 

“A forward.” The first person that came on her mind is the Christen Press. She’s always in awe whenever she watches Christen playing in the game or practice. Her speed is very impressive. No pun intended. She can read the field really well. She keeps it clean, no playing dirty. “Christen Press. She’s just that.. Great. There is no word to describe her skills.”

“Thanks Toby.” Tobin hears Christen’s smooth voice saying her name, making her stomach flop. When did she arrive?

“Oh hey.” Tobin gulps, looking at her pale green eyes. 

“You think I am that good uh?” She winks at her. Tobin gives her a small smile before looking away. 

“The party doesn’t start without me! I bought some drinks!” Kelley holds the case of beer in her hand and a bottle of vodka in her other hand. 

-

The team and her are playing dare or truth. Tobin knew she shouldn’t take a shot... or 3 shots. She’s lightweight. She’s already tipsy or drunk, she’s not sure. She never got drunk or drinks any alcohol at all. She wants to fit in. 

Kelley spins the empty beer bottle. The bottle pointed to Christen. “Dare or truth?”

“Dare.” Christen smirks at Kelley. Kelley smirks back at her.

“I dare you… make out with the newest member of our pack.” Kelley wiggles her eyebrows at Christen. 

Tobin didn’t realize Kelley was talking about her. Tobin was surprised when Christen stood up and walked over to her. She sits down next to Tobin and kisses her softly then pulls away for a quick second. Tobin freezes in her place and stares into Christen’s eyes. Christen cradles her face with her hands and softly bit her lips while her eyes darted toward Tobin’s mouth before she went for another kiss. This time, Tobin kisses her back and Christen lightly slides her tongue across her bottom lip. Tobin made a staggered breath in response to the wave of heat she felt flushing through her body. Christen swipes her tongue between Tobin’s lips before dipping her tongue past her lips, caressing her tongue with her. They’re making out heavily. Christen sucks Tobin’s bottom lip then gently pressed her lips against hers. She pulled back and looked away, smirking at Kelley. “Dare completed.” She stands up to walk back to her original seat, leaving Tobin flushed. 

“Damn Presi. That was hot,” Ashlyn said, earning a slap from her girlfriend, Ali.

“Guys. I think Christen brutally murdered Tobin.” Megan jokes, pointing at Tobin’s expression. Tobin nervously laughs then gulps when she sees Christen smirks at her. 

“I have to get home. It’s late.” Tobin excuses herself and rashly leaves the room. She quickly arrived at the doorstep of her house, she sat down on the step. She puts her head in her hands, replaying her first kiss, the way Christen’s lips feels on her lips, and the taste of her lips. She loves the way her hands hold her face. She really likes it a lot that she’s dreaming about her first heated make out all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope you guys had great holidays!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos!
> 
> -J


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the makeout in Emily’s basement in front of the team. Tobin wanted to believe there was something between her and Christen so bad that Tobin tried to befriend Christen but everytime she greeted her, Christen ignored. Tobin was following behind her before their first class, trying to start a conversation but Christen never said a word. However, Christen was only nice to her if there was nobody around them, not even a single human in the same room as they were in. Christen was teasing her and that drove Tobin nuts. Tobin wanted her to treat her like a friend. Christen would give her a sweet smile when no one is looking at them. Tobin wanted to know why Christen is like this.

“Tobin. Are you paying attention? Tobin?” Her history teacher crossed her arms with a stern look on her face. Tobin didn’t hear her, so Emily kicked her desk behind causing Tobin to jump. The girls tried to not laugh, she can hear Mal’s stifled laugh behind her. Tobin looked at her teacher giving her a look.

“Sorry.”

Her teacher shook her head at her. “Please focus.” She returned back to her lecture about World World 2. Emily leaned towards Tobin. 

“Dude. Are you okay? You were in some la la land.”

“Yeah I am good, just thinking about stuff and things.” Tobin gave her a thumb up but she knew Emily wasn't convinced with her weak lie, she accepted her answer for now. 

After her history class, Tobin walked out of the classroom just too quickly a bit to make her friends confused. Tobin looked around in the hallway, trying to find Christen but failed. 

“Are you in a rush or something?” Mal asked, giving her a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh no, just want to go to my next class.” Her friends shrugged and walked to their next class. Mal, Sam, and Rose went down the floor. Tobin and Emily stayed on the third floor for their next class. As they were on their way. 

“Spill it, Tobs. What’s up with you?” Emily asked. Tobin sighed. 

“Why does Christen hate me?”

“What?” Emily was surprised at her question. “Christen? What is she doing to you?” Emily’s voice tone suddenly changed. Tobin looked at her with a bewildered look “Tobin. What is she doing?”

“Nothing! It’s just that everyone on the team and I get along and Christen is the only one who doesn’t really talk to me.” Tobin told a white truth, she didn’t say anything about how Christen acts when they’re ‘alone.’ Emily let out a sigh and pinched her nose. “I only want to know. That’s it.” Tobin put her hands in the pockets.

“Just stay away from Christen. She’s no good.” Emily made a fed up gesture, cutting neck with hand. “If you have a crush on her, just get over her. She’s not worth your time. She’s just going to hurt you at the end.” Emily had a serious expression on her face which Tobin rarely witnessed. Emily is a very outgoing and cheerful person. 

“Ok.” Tobin said and Emily looked at her with a skeptical look. 

“Ok.”

-

Tobin didn’t listen to Emily and Emily knew it once Tobin told her she doesn’t need a home ride after the practice. Emily tried to drag her with her but failed to. Tobin was waiting for Christen to come out of the locker room. Tobin felt like a stalker because Christen was the last person to stay after the practice. Tobin knew Christen would be nice if they’re alone.

“Hey.” Tobin cheerfully greeted her when Christen finally walked out of the building. Christen looked around then smiled at her.

“Hi Toby.” Tobin doesn't like the nickname but let Christen call her that. “What are you doing here? It’s late.” Tobin was more than thrilled that they’re finally making a conversation for the first time.

“Oh I want to hang out with you, is that cool?” Tobin stuttered on her words. Honestly. Tobin didn’t make any plan. She was expecting Christen to leave her alone on the field. 

“You’re cute when you get nervous around me.” Tobin swore she just fell in love even harder when Christen giggled. Tobin decided to not question why. She wanted to enjoy this while it lasts. “I am going to the party and I would love to have someone to come with me. So I’d know I will be safe from creeps.” 

“What party?” Emily normally invites Tobin. She’s always invited by the team, not Christen. This is the first.

“Some party in the neighborhood I am in. I heard it’s a huge party.” Christen shrugged like it’s not a big deal.

A random party on a school night. Tobin knows she shouldn’t go. 

“Sure, why not.” Christen grinned at her and grabbed her hand to Christen’s car. A luxury car. It’s a shiny black Mercedes Benz SUV GLC. They got in the car and Christen started to drive to her neighborhood. “This is a nice car.” Tobin made a comment.

“Thanks. It’s my birthday gift.”

“When is your birthday?” Tobin wanted to know her more, so she took this chance.

“December 29th.” 

“Oh happy belated birthday.” Tobin whined because it’s early Feb right now but melted when Christen smiled. 

“Thanks. Oh I have to stop by my house to get ready.” Tobin gave her a nod. Christen turned on the radio to listen to music on the way to Christen’s house. Tobin didn’t expect to see the beautiful house with the black driveway gate. It opened on its own. Tobin started to think Christen is from some wealthy family. Tobin felt so imitated by the surrounding. Tobin’s parents have good paying jobs but not like this.

“Oh! Do you like dogs? I have two dogs. They’re sweet. You’re not afraid of dogs, right?” Christen’s eyes lit up when talking about her dogs. Tobin knows how much she loves her dog. Christen often mentioned her dogs or showed pictures of her dogs at the cafeteria, practices, and the hangout. 

“I like dogs.” Christen smiled. 

“You will love them. They will jump on you when we walk inside.” Christen put her car in the parking mode and turned the engine off. “Come with me.” Tobin followed her behind. Once Christen opened the doors, the dogs immediately jumped on Tobin. “Get down!” Christen scolded them and apologized. Tobin kneeled down to meet the dogs’ level to give them body rub. “This is Morena and Khaleesi.”

Tobin heard the footsteps, she looked at the direction and there was a tall dark-skinned man smiling at them. 

“I didn’t know you’re home and who is this?”

“Oh this is Tobin. Tobin, this is my daddy.” Christen introduced. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Press.” Tobin polity greeted.

“Ho ho, please call me Cody. What are you guys up to?” Tobin almost answered him but Christen immediately explained they are going to Emily’s house as usual. Tobin raised her eyebrows at her but looked away when Christen gave her a death glare. “Tell Emily’s parents I say hello.”

“I will, daddy.” Christen grabbed Tobin’s hand to her room along with the dogs following them behind.

As they’re in her room. “You can’t tell him we are going to the party.” 

“But why?” Tobin sat on the bed, scratching behind Morena’s ears. 

“Because I say so. They just can’t know. That’s it.” Tobin stopped questioning her. Is she putting a good girl act around her parents? Tobin shrugged. “I am going to do my makeup and hair. Do whatever you want. Oh do you have gum?”

Tobin grabbed the pack of gums out of her pocket. She gave her a piece of gum. Christen unwrapped the wrapper and put gum in her mouth while staring at Tobin, causing her to stay still. Christen put her face dangerously close to Tobin’s face. “Does my breath smell?” Tobin shook her head. “Ok good.” She smirked at her then walked to her bathroom, leaving Tobin starstruck and her dogs alone. Tobin cleared her throat and looked around her room. It’s simple yet elegant. She walked over to the wall with pictures of her family and friends. One caught her attention. It was a picture of her family in oneines behind a Christmas tree and a huge pile of presents. A father, a mother, two sisters, and their two dogs. She liked how Christen’s hair was natural. Just how Tobin likes, free and wild. She grinned when she found a picture of small Christen holding a soccer ball. She took a quick picture of it. She walked back to the bed to give the dogs belly rubs.

It took Christen 30 minutes to do her hair and light makeup. They left, saying their byes to Christen’s dad. “Please don’t leave my side.” Christen said. Tobin nodded, she will keep her eyes on Christen. After a short car ride, they arrived at the slightly crowned party at the huge house. They went inside, Christen told her to wait at the door for a bit, she’s getting drinks for them. Tobin blindly listened to her. 

But she finally realized Christen wasn’t coming back with drinks, so she went to look for her. She walked to the full living room then outside. She sighed, can’t find her in this crowd. She went to the kitchen, hoping Christen would be there. Tobin did. She was with some guy. Christen was flirting. The sight of her flirting with someone that is not her stings Tobin’s heart. She left her alone in the crowd for a boy. Tobin felt stupid that she thought she wanted to spend some time with Tobin. She grabbed a beer bottle and went outside. She took an empty seat and closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze night.

“Tobin? What are you doing here?” She looked up and found Ashlyn, holding Ali’s hand. “Why are you here? Who took you? There is no way you came here alone.” Ashlyn grilled her hard but didn’t get Tobin to spit a word out of her mouth. Tobin wanted to be alone. 

“Ash, stop with questions.” Ali gave her a hard expression. “Can you get me a water bottle for me and her?” Ashlyn sighed and left. Ali gave Tobin a small smile and sat next to her.

“Is Christen here?” Tobin snapped her head towards Ali who was looking at the dark sky. “Oh Tobin.” Ali shook her head. “Be careful, okay?” Tobin subtly nodded. “You don’t need that beer, okay?” Ali grabbed the unopened beer bottle and put it away from them. 

“I know you just arrived here but can you drop me off? I don’t think Christen wouldn’t notice I am gone.” Tobin shrugged. 

“Yes of course.”

As Ashlyn came back with water bottles, Ashlyn wasn’t thrilled but gave Tobin a home ride. Tobin thanked them and went inside. 

“I am fucking idiot. Fucking idiot.” She talked to herself in the mirror, staring at herself. “I should listen to Emily in the first place.” Tobin smashed the mirror and yelled in pain. “Fuck!” She was holding her bleeding hand. She was home alone. She rushed to the bathroom for an aid kit but she cannot find it. The bleeding wasn’t stopping, so she ran to Emily’s house, knowing Emily will see her on the ring camera. As expected, the door opened, revealing Emily. 

“What did you do?! What happened? Why are you bleeding?” Emily was panicking too but grabbed her in and went to wherever but came back with a kit.

“I punched the mirror.” Tobin mumbled as Emily cleaned her bloody hand.

“You what?” Emily looked at her.

“Punch the mirror.”

“Why would you do that?” Emily started to wrap the bandage around Tobin’s hand but the blood already leaked through the wrapped bandage once Emily was done. “Dude, I think you need stitches. You’re still bleeding. Yeah we need to go to the ER.” 

Tobin groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for kudos and comments. 
> 
> -J


End file.
